Vs. Cyndaquil
Vs. Cyndaquil is the ninth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 3/6/15. Story Elise: Why does this always happen to us? Ian, Chikorita, Elise, Togepi and Conway are in a forest, Conway confusedly looking at a map. Ian was rubbing Chikorita’s chin, not paying attention to their path. Elise: We’re lost! Again! Second episode in a row! Conway: (Muttering to himself) We just passed the tree that resembles Chansey. So if we go northwest from here. Elise: Why can’t we ever run into someone at this time that knows how to get out of here? Voice: Hey, you! Elise: Huh? It can’t be that easy. A boy with purple hair appears, wearing a green shirt, orange vest and jeans. Koji: Have any of you guys seen a Cyndaquil? Ian: Cyndaquil? Conway: It’s one of the starter Pokémon of the Johto region. Koji: There are rumors that there are wild Cyndaquil in this area. But it is mine! You guys better stay away! Conway: You have no right to claim a wild Pokémon. Whether you catch it or not depends on if you can find and capture it. Koji: I called dibs! So just stay away! (Koji storms off.) Elise: Can you believe that guy? Acting like he owns that Cyndaquil already. Conway: There are many trainers like that, unfortunately. Well, let’s get going. You coming, Ian? (He looks around.) Ian? Elise: Oh, great. He’s gotten himself lost. Conway: No. He went looking for a Cyndaquil. End Scene Ian pushes through bushes, Chikorita on his shoulder. Ian: Where are you, Cyndaquil? Chikorita: Chika! Ian arrives at a large cave system, which resembles a beehive system. On the top level of the cave, was a Cyndaquil. Cynadquil: (Yawning) Quil! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It usually stays hunched over or in a ball. If startled, it’ll light the flames on its back. Ian: Alright. Let’s do this. Chikorita, Sweet Scent. Chikorita: Chika! Chikorita raises its leaf, unleashing Sweet Scent. Cyndaquil looks around, and sniffs the air, catching whiff of Sweet Scent. It slides down one of the cliffs, landing in front of another cave entrance. Ian: Just a bit more. Come on. Koji: Poison Sting! A wave of purple barbs fly through the air, landing at Cyndaquil’s feet. Cyndaquil freaks, as it retreats into the cave system. Ian turns, seeing Koji coming out of the forest, with a Sandslash. Koji: I told you to stay away! Ian: Who are you? Koji: What?! You don’t remember? I told you about the Cyndaquil! Ian: Doesn’t ring a bell. Now, I have to find that Cyndaquil you scared off. Ian starts walking off. Koji: Sandslash. Sandslash runs forward, getting in Ian’s way, growling as well. Sandslash: Slash. Ian doesn’t stop, as the Sandslash cowardly gets out of Ian’s way. Koji: What? Useless! Come on! We’ll just beat him to it! Koji takes off running into the cave system, Sandslash following him. Ian walks calmly into the caves after him. Ian walks uphill in the cave, as Cyndaquil comes tumbling down the trail, going past him. Ian turns, and follows after Cyndaquil. Ian: Hey there. Cyndaquil: (Sitting up) Quil? Ian: I see you’re a bit wobbly on your feet. This your home? Cyndaquil: Quil! Quil! Ian: Well, I can’t say that it’s better than this, but I have Pokémon that can become friends with you. Right, Chikorita? Chikorita: Chika! Chikorita hops off Ian’s shoulder, interacting with Cyndaquil. Chikorita: Chika, chika! Cyndaquil: Quil! Cynda! Chikorita: Chika! The two laugh, as Chikorita playfully chases Cyndaquil. Then, Koji and Sandslash appear at the top of the hill, panting heavily. Koji: How, did you find it so easily? Ian: I walked. Koji: I hate your smug attitude! Sandslash! Poison Sting! Ian: Reflect! Sandslash spins, firing Poison Sting down hill. Chikorita uses Reflect, the Poison Sting bouncing off the crystal wall createad. Chikorita groans from the impacts, though, as it keeps taking the attack. Ian picks up Chikorita, moving it out of the attack, and takes off running. Cyndaquil was nowhere to be seen. Ian runs out of the caves, Chikorita weak in his arms. Ian: It’s alright. (Pulls out its Pokéball.) Take a nice rest. (He returns Chikorita.) Cyndaquil: Cynda? Ian looks down, seeing Cyndaquil pulling on his pants. Ian laughs, leaning down and petting it. Ian: Don’t worry, Chikorita will be fine. You want to come along with us? Cyndaquil: (Happily) Cynda! Ian pulls out a Pokéball, tapping it to Cyndaquil’s head, it being sucked in. The ball shakes, then locks. Ian smiles, as Elise and Conway arrive. Elise: We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Ian: Why? Conway: So you were with us when we found the right path. Elise: Ha! He would’ve caught up before we did that. Ian: Well, let’s go. (Ian starts walking off.) Koji: Wait just a minute! (Koji comes running out of the cave.) Where’s Cyndaquil, you jerk?! Ian pulls out a Pokéball, holding it up. Ian: Right here. Koji: You stole it from me! I demand a battle for that Cyndaquil! Ian smirks. Ian: I accept. Elise: What?! Conway: You shouldn’t have to fight for a Pokémon you caught. Koji: Go, Sandslash! (Sandslash charges forward.) Sandslash: Slash! Elise: A Sandslash? It’s no match for Chikorita! Ian: Chikorita is injured. It took a decent hit from Poison Sting earlier. Go, Cyndaquil! (He throws the Pokéball, choosing Cyndaquil.) Cyndaquil: (Yawning) Quil. Conway: You’re using Cyndaquil?! Elise: You just caught it! Koji: Only fitting. I’d have to battle it anyway. Sandslash, Fury Swipes! Ian: Dodge and Tackle! Cyndaquil: Cynda? Sandslash charges in, swinging its claws with Fury Swipes, Cyndaquil dodging each strike. Cyndaquil then Tackles Sandslash’s stomach, knocking it back. Ian: Now, Flamethrower! Cyndaquil tries to breathe Flamethrower, but the flame on its back isn’t lit, and a puff of smoke comes out instead. Koji: Ha! That’s just pathetic! Sandslash, use Slash! Sandslash swings its claws, Slashing at Cyndaquil who dodges. Sandslash Slashes again, as Cyndaquil climbs up a tree. Ian: Tackle! Cyndaquil falls, Tackling Sandslash on the head. Sandslash is distorted, as the flames on Cyndaquil’s back light up. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil breathes Flamethrower, burning through Sandslash, defeating it. Koji: No! You’re all weaklings! Huh? Ian appears in Koji’s face, lifting him off the ground. Ian: You’re not worthy to be a trainer with that attitude. (Ian tosses Koji aside.) Get out of my sight. Koji returns Sandslash, as he runs off, terrified. Ian goes over and pets Cyndaquil. Ian: That was a great battle, Cyndaquil. We’ll have to do some training to get those flames up though. Cyndaquil: (Confused) Cynda? Ian: (Laughs) Oh well. Welcome to the team. Now, how do we get out of here? Main Events * Ian catches a Cyndaquil. * Cyndaquil reveals it knows Tackle and Flamethrower. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Koji Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's, newly caught) * Togepi (Elise's) * Sandslash (Koji's) Trivia * Elise breaks the fourth wall, when saying they were lost for the second episode in a row. * This episode is based off the canon episode Good Quil Hunting. * This is the first time Ian has to battle a Sandslash. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise